Pokearth
by Kieran N Mush
Summary: Imagine turning on the news one day and finding out Pokemon are appearing all over the world what would you do?
1. Pokearth-Prologue

**Pokearth**

** Prologue**

**Evening gents this is my first story and I have high hopes for it so if it pleases you enjoy.**

* * *

In a small town, in a small school, all in the middle of nowhere, that's where Kieran was. Living in such a small place did little for Kieran; sure the town was surrounded by forest well woods anyway. Even a river ran through the tiny city of Pavilion, but that had little bearing on the seventeen year old, and like most people from small hometowns he felt trapped. Trapped in the respect that he felt he couldn't graduate fast enough, Kieran had lived in the small town of Pavilion all his life. True he could have settled down, got a hick accent, gone down and played in the crik when he was bored.

But no not him he saw little interest in birds, bees, rocks, and trees. To Kieran a perfect day was sitting inside eyes glued to his 3ds playing good ol Pocket Monsters or simply Pokemon. Normally this act was a punishable offence in the small town where if you weren't praying you were sinning, of course the jocks (or at least as jock as you can be without an actual high school team) of the town usually kept the focus on them by running underwear up the flagpole or something similar. Regardless it was always something to keep the glares of the people on them.

Lucky for Kieran though during his junior year (last year by the way) a new family moved to the tiny town with their son Leo Reow… Yes that's his name and yes all his life he has had to be called every cat related nickname. Scaredy cat was the first but through the years people have thought of another name far less polite. Not that Leo is in fact a scaredy cat or anything, No in fact Leo is probably the bravest person around he acts cool and always rushes to the rescue for anyone he doesn't fights back just takes the punishment never fighting back.

The reason Leo moving to town made Kieran lucky was because like him Leo liked nothing better to sit back and play Pokemon. Not like Leo announced it or anything but Kieran did catch a glimpse of the Pokemon Y version game case sticking out of his backpack. Ever since then Kieran's hung around Leo sometimes to his disapproval, though after a time the two grew close and became friends. That was last year anyway now the two are seniors and while Leo is studying to become a doctor (like his parents) to bad those plans are about to be put on hold.

* * *

**Enjoyment Yes? No? I hope so. It's short but you'll see why... well I guess you know why it's just the prologue but pleas review if you like. Oh by the way. (Poke-Earth)**

**Good day.**


	2. Pokearth-The day before

**Welcome back I assume anyway Ch 1 or as I like to call it the day before... ooooh spoooky... Okay I'm done making a fool of myself again enjoy.**

**Pokearth**

**10/14/14 7:45 A.M. Tuesday The day before 7:45 A.M. 10/14/14**

* * *

It was early and Kieran was tired, at least it was early for him especially since he had spent all night leveling up his team of baby Pokemon meaning Magby, Elekid, Igglybuff, Cleffa, Pichu, and Mantyke. All six were now successfully in there middle forms… Except Mantyke he was a full grown member of "pokesociety" so to speak. However much of an achievement this all was it did not help him be less tired. So he slowly got dressed despite already being doomed to tardiness, first the uniform, a white button up shirt with khaki pants.

He buttoned up the shirt before retrieving his brown jacket and putting it on. After zipping it up and effectively hiding the uniform he turned for the door, on the back drawn with a permanent marker was an upside down U, two large oval black eyes with a big pink nose. Before he opened his door he tousled his own hair making it look nice and messy his hair falling in his eyes making it hard to see his eyes or tell they were a dull brown the same color as his hair and jacket. Having done all in his power to make himself presentable he stuffed his phone in one pocket his wallet in another and his 3ds in yet another he opened his door.

Downstairs his parents sat at the kitchen table, they usually went to work late in the morning like afternoon and got back at around 9 or 10. As such Kieran usually took care of the house when he got home you know played Pokemon, the important stuff. As he walked through the kitchen they didn't seem to notice him at first both heavily drinking coffee, it seemed they were just as tired from working as he was from grinding. Kieran headed right out the front door after a hasty see ya later hoping to escape before one of them looked at a clock.

Before he was clear his dad threw an apple at him saying only "Breakfast." in a groggy voice. Kieran retrieved the apple from the ground as he has never had the ability to catch whatsoever then nodded to them and walked out the front door. He took a bite as he looked at Leo who stood facing the road tapping his foot impatiently constantly looking at his watch, Kieran smirked and said. "Aw Litleo's waiting on lil ol me?" Leo turned a frown present.

"Well you know Karen gotta be nice to the lady."

"Hey." Kieran jabbed a finger at him jokingly and said.

"I've told you before and I'll tell you again I don't consider that an insult, Karen is one of the greatest dark Pokemon trainers ever." A moment of silence passed before the two knuckle bumped and headed towards school.

Leo was like Kieran in the respect that they both liked Pokemon but beyond that there wasn't much else. Leo was slightly taller than Kieran as well as slightly older, he had blonde hair that at best could be described as a mix between gold and copper, also he actually combed his keeping it neat and straight as well as some black wireframe glasses that covered his grey serious eyes. He actually wore the uniform intended for the students as well as a tan jacket he had slung over his shoulder. Yes Leo actually attempted to be a stand up student despite always being late to class due to Kieran's sleep schedule.

So unlike Kieran who's only goal in life was to be a Pokemon Master, Leo wanted to be a doctor also unlike Kieran Leo actually had a chance of achieving his goal. The two chatted about Leo's team of normal type Pokemon and Kieran's baby team for a time. The two had battled Pokemon multiple times most of the time the battles could go either way, seeing as neither truly liked competitive battling with someone switching their Pokemon in and out practically every turn. Same with E.V.'s or I.V.'s and whatever's in between, they were fine with pitting two fighting types together and seeing who would win in a fair fight.

**The day before. 8:10 A.M. The day before.**

The bell had long since rung by the time they arrived so they tried to act natural as they sat down at their respective desks, despite receiving a hard glare from the teacher. As class continued Leo paid attention like always and Kieran like always did not in fact listen, instead he doodled in his note book a picture of a Hitmonchan fighting a Sawk. Not that he was a good artist half the time others couldn't tell what he'd drawn and the other half he couldn't tell what he'd drawn but he tried not to let it get him down. He had just drawn Hitmonchan's fist hitting Sawk's face when-

"Kieran do you know the answer?" the pen slipped giving Hitmonchan a French moustache before flying across the room. It was so quiet in the room that the class could hear the pen bouncing around; Leo just rested his forehead in his hand and groaned.

As the silence drew long the bell let out its deafening ring and the class surged for the door. Kieran was no exception abandoning his pen and managing to slip out undetected, and he made it to his second class which went much like the first.

**The day before. 11:45 A.M. The day before.**

In fact it did go much like the first as did the third and by lunch he had three new portraits for his gallery of slacking. Once he got his food he made his way to the outside bench where he and Leo usually ate. There were picnic tables set up so students could eat outside if they choose which Kieran and Leo choose. As they ate they talked about why Kieran refused to pay attention in class to which he had little answer, but afterwards the conversation went on to other topics such as the rivalry between Seviper and Zangoose. Mainly as to why a Zangoose would give his claws for a chance to fight a Seviper.

But the fun ended towards the end of lunch when the jocks came around, not that they bothered those two as they knew Leo would take every hit they dished out. (If it came to that) No they did however go to picking on Calvin the Human calculator who sat leaning against a tree not far away. And Leo being a Leo couldn't not get involved. "Go on to class I'll see you after school." Seeing as Kieran and him shared no afternoon classes so he just rolled his eyes and headed back to school.

**The day before. 3:30 P.M. The day before.**

Two classes and two more pictures and Kieran was set free, heading outside he went to his bench a very nice bench that faced the street and had a board on the back a board for your butt, legs, and feet. Since Leo's last class usually ran a bit long he was able to sit and ponder the meaning of life for a couple minutes… Or more commonly known as play Pokemon. He gave a little evil sounding laugh as he flipped open his 3ds, he gazed at the Magmar that stood at the head of the party and realized he had to trade with Leo in order to evolve his Quacklin.

A while later and Kieran heard Leo approaching, made clear by the sigh he let out every five feet. So he flipped his 3ds closed and hugged his legs and began rocking forward and backward.

"Diglett-Dig Diglett-Dig." he said in as high a pitch voice as he could manage. However the reaction was not what he expected.

"Still wearing that stupid jacket?" without missing a beat though Kieran returned with.

"Why yes I was wearing it at lunch if you'd recall."

"Whatever." Kieran spun around and hopped off the bench following Leo down the sidewalk.

The two lived a little less than a mile from the school so walking wasn't a big deal plus the two got to talk… To talk, Leo was awful quiet but that wasn't terribly unusual, so Kieran decided to talk for both of them. "So I need to trade my Magmar sometime to get it evolved, and what's with the bills anyway why would you make a lava duck that's just weird..." this went on for some time until they were almost to Kieran's house Leo's was further down a bit. "-And Mewtwo I don't get why it's number 150 while Mew is-"

Leo's blood had been boiling for some time and it had taken till now for it to finally boil over.

"Really Kieran? Why don't you just grow up? Pokemon aren't real no matter what end of story. Why don't you get an actual goal in life? Something you want to do? Something plausible? Geeze give this Pokemon stuff up and get a life!" Leo said almost yelling the last words. Kieran simply raised an eyebrow and looked to is left they were at his house. Leo was practically panting from his explosion and Kieran simply said.

"Right I guess I'll see you tomorrow." then simply walked away up the path to the house.

He just watched Kieran walk into his house glare still on his face, though the Diglett on his jacket seemed to be glaring right back at him. Sure he may have hurt Kieran's feelings but he didn't care, besides Kieran would forget by tomorrow anyway seeing as he had a short attention span. Meaning he couldn't stay mad long, Leo sighed turning on down the road as he walked he pulled the black rectangle that was his 3ds. Once he opened it some things became clear the screen was cracked, the top was bent, and the two adjoining pieces were… well not adjoining.

"Now what am I going to do about you." he said more then asked staring off into space.

**Meanwhile**

Inside Kieran sighed as he flipped open his 3ds. "I do wish Pokemon were real." Kieran said to himself. He moved to his PC and deposited the six not so baby Pokemon before withdrawing his six Pokemon HIS six. He had chosen 6 pokemon all from different regions and trained to 100, they had very significant value to him and even helped to feel a bit better just knowing they were there. So he decided to destroy the Elite Four once for some enjoyment but hadn't even made it to Siebold before he gave up, flipping his 3ds closed he decided to turn in early on the last normal night he'd ever have.

* * *

**There it is gents as well I would like to extend my apologies about the prologue I realize it came off a little harsh but teens are harsh and I for one have no problem with the south U.S. I in fact live in a small town as was the inspiration but anyway enjoy the rest of the series and again message me tell me what you'd do in a situation like which is about to unfold in... bum bum buuuuum**

**The day of.**


	3. Pokearth-The day of

**Welcome to chapter 3 or as its called ...the day of... hope you enjoy**

**Pokearth**

**10/15/14 7:20 A.M. Wednesday The day of 7:20 A.M. 10/15/14**

Leo had woken early as usual, did all the stuff he usually did comb hair, brush teeth, eat a healthy breakfast, get dressed. Then headed outside after making sure food was prepared for his parents, seeing as they were usually dead tired from working late. Outside he was surprised to see Kieran waiting on him. He was not surprised however to see him crouching down rocking back and forth going. "Diglett-Dig Diglett-Dig."

"Why'd you draw a Diglett on your jacket anyway?" he asked measuring his words carefully.

Kieran hopped up and turned to face him. "Cause Diglett are incredibly underappreciated. In fact I think we should make a Diglett appreciation day." Leo just shook his head and pushed his glasses back up on the rim of his nose. "Well were both early wanna just head to school?" Kieran shrugged, the two knuckle bumped and headed off. "I am sorry about my explosion yesterday. But even you have to admit it made some sense, getting an actual goal and what not."

Kieran nodded a bit as they walked though he did feel the saliva drain from his mouth. "True but right now Pokemon is all that matters to me."

"Pokemon may be our passion but Pokemon won't pay the bills after we graduate."

"I guess but what else is there other then Pokemon? What kind of career could I even get? The only thing I've ever been any good at is Pokemon."

Leo paused form walking for a moment. "Really? All your good at?" He asked skeptically. "What else have you ever done besides Pokemon?" With this Kieran paused.

"Well… Nothing…" The silence stretched a bit before they both started walking again. The conversation mostly went like that while they walked towards school and for once the two made it on time.

**The day of 11:45 A.M. The day of**

During class Kieran tried to pay attention and did a fairly good job considering it was the middle of the lesson they were on when he decided to pay attention but still. Now the two sat outside eating lunch and the subject was back to Pokemon, Leo tried to act annoyed or even uninterested, but when talking about favorites its quite impossible not to be enthusiastic. Of course favorites meaning your favorite as in the Pokemon you have the most love for. Leo liked to tease Kieran that his was Diglett but he'd retort that Diglett was simply the easiest Pokemon to draw.

As lunch drew to a close Kieran noticed something was amiss. "Hey where's Calvin?" They both looked to his usual tree but it was bare wherever Calvin was it wasn't school. Both of them knew good and well that he always sat there at lunch. "I don't know must be sick or something." Leo replied though his voice was edgy. "I guess but he's never missed a day of school." Kieran wasn't too curious though and let it drop oblivious to Leo's expression.

The bell rang shortly after and they said farewell till the end of school.

**The day of 3:30 P.M. The day of**

"National Diglett day though. I'm tellin' ya." Kieran said slyly as the two left off from school.

"Yea, Yea I heard ya the first time." He said with a chuckle. Kieran truly was worried though, what would he do with his life? Go to college like Leo? Straight to work at the factory in town like his parents?

He shuddered at the idea, Leo had his life planned out so well and yet Kieran… Kieran was hopelessly behind on the bandwagon. Leo talked a bit about colleges but Kieran wasn't listening he was gazing up at the clouds wondering… just wondering. He stayed oblivious to everything until they were almost home that Kieran came back down to Earth.

"You hear that?" Leo asked sticking his arm out and nearly clotheslineing Kieran.

"What?" he asked a tad annoyed.

"A rustle in the bushes." Leo said seriously, nodding to the row of bushes that grew down the side of the sidewalk.

"You mean like a Jack Russell?" he asked grinning.

Leo's eyes hurt from how far back he had to roll them to divert the horrible joke. But then the bush immediately next to them began to rustle again. The two were on their street now Kieran's was just a little further and Leo's a tad further than that. When the bush by the street rustled a third time and both were sure they weren't hearing things Leo crouched to one knee in front of the bush. He slowly reached forward preparing to pull the bush back and reveal what was most likely a dog or a cat or something equally boring.

When he did however it was not a dog and it was not a cat it was a brown and white… Fox? Kieran's jaw went as far down as it could manage and Leo let out a simple. "Hm." Kieran jumped sheer joy coursing through his body as he dumped everything Leo had said the past couple days down the toilet. Meanwhile the fox thing shrunk away from Kieran looking terrified. "Holy sh-" he was halfway through shouting when Leo hit him so hard in the gut that every bit of air was ejected. "It's scared the last thing it needs is you yelling at it."

It looked leerily at the now choking Kieran and scooted back. Leo slowly outstretched his hand towards it. "It's okay I won't hurt you Ee- uh little guy." He stopped and let it sniff him. As it moved forward slowly Leo gasped. "It's hurt."

"Leo it's a freaking Eevee or are you to blind to see that?" The older boy glared at him.

"I don't care if it's a fox, a Eevee, or a soul sucking demon. It Is Injured."

With that the fox nuzzled his hand and he lifted it out of the bush and into his arms. Like always Leo was right the fox had matted fur and blood was slightly visible. The wound wasn't bad but still the kit was young. "It looks like a dog picked it up and shook it... A big dog." He said examining the fox.

"You mean like a Arcanine? Or a Houndoom?" Kieran asked looking around excitedly as if expecting to see one walking along the road.

"Like a dog Karen. Now I have to get it home and see what I can do for it."

Kieran frowned. "How come you get the Eevee?" Leo took a deep breath trying not to get angry… well angrier. "Firstly it's not an Eevee it's a fox, an injured fox. Besides it needs medicine plus I don't think it likes you much." They both looked to the kit who was pressed all the way against Leo looking wide eyed at Kieran. "Okay fair point just promise to text me when you finish whatever you have to do. Leo nodded. "Okay, I gotta go."

The two continued to walk but Leo kept looking down at the fox then walking faster and faster until he left Kieran in the dust. Who paused then shook his head "I don't care what Leo says that was an Eevee." Kieran huffed then headed into his house. His first order was to find any information on Eevee he could, he pulled out his 3ds and flipped to Eevee's information in the pokedex. But then info wasn't what he was after he looked at the size weight and the actual picture, it was all spot on other then Leo's may have been smaller.

As for what the Eevee in Leo's arms had looked like, well a Eevee as best as he could figure it. It wasn't cartoony and it didn't look like a fox with the right characteristics it looked… Well it looked like if you took a plush of the Pokemon made it the right size with the right texture and of course alive. That was pretty much it, Kieran sighed and shut his game off. "I want a Pokémon. "he said, then after a pause he hopped off his bed and headed downstairs. After turning the TV on he said quietly. "Let's see if the people of Earth know yet."

**The day of 6:00 P.M. The day of**

Leo sat on the half red half white bean bag in his room and sighed. Yes he was perhaps too big for the poke ball shaped beanbag but he'd had it forever and you can't throw away childhood memories...

That was his argument anyway. He rarely sat on the device anymore but seeing as his bed was currently in use there was little choice in the matter. The fox was exhausted and had slept practically the entire time. Until it whined and stretched a bit.

The bite wasn't as bad as it had seemed plus it was a strong little Ee- Fox. Leo cursed himself it was a fox plain and simple. He leaned over the fox examining the bandages. The fox seemed confused until it saw Leo leaning over it then settled. "What cha need?" The fox made a sound the clearly was not normal and nodded its head. Leo's eyes widened when it nodded to the bowl on the bed side table. "Oh food." He said grabbing it. In the bowl was everything Leo had found in the fridge basically nuts, fruit, lettuce, and a little carne for full measure.

Once the fox had eaten it's fill it rolled over and went back to sleep. Leo walked back to the beanbag and sat with the heaviest sigh he'd ever made, after which he pushed the glasses back up onto the ridge of his nose. Leo pulled his phone out of his pocket. "Ugh what time is it anyway five? I gotta do my homework in thirty minutes." He flipped it open. "Six Fifteen!" he practically yelled. He cringed and quickly looked over to the fox who rolled over. He sighed and looked back to the screen. "New text from Karen it seems." He said opening it.

_"Well nobody on the news stations_

_Seems to know yet. Maybe it's a _

_cover up or something, be on the _

_lookout for shady looking people, _

_they may be after your Eevee."_

* * *

_"Not an Eevee, not a Pokemon_

_Just a fox. Goodnight I'll see_

_You tomorrow for school."_

Leo nodded in approval and sent the message, then began pulling books from his backpack. Almost an hour later however his pencil still hovered over the paper, not a word had been written and every time he tried to write he would turn and make sure the fox was okay. Finally fed up he went to the closet and dug out a old box and then an even older box. One was a simple box with a bunch of vhs in it all with the word Pokemon stamped across it. The older box was in fact a TV that had a vhs player.

He only used it for old videos like Pokemon but that was the idea so he sat and watched Pokemon for the rest of the night.

**Tada there it is also in case you were wondering Kieran's reaction would be my reaction sheer joy and 100% belief just fyi.**


	4. Pokearth-The day after

**Well I'm back I realize I've been MIA but I have a reason for not updating... Okay I don't but what do you care. Now Please Enjoy.**

**Pokearth**

**10/16/14 8:25 A.M. Thursday The day after 8:25 A.M. 10/16/14**

Leo tapped his foot angrily as he stood outside Kieran's house. He had been waiting long enough, school had long since begun so even if they left this second they'd probably miss their first class entirely. Having had enough Leo marched into the house, Mr. and Mrs. Amoret were both at the kitchen table dark rings clearly visible under their eyes. He knew what having parents who are usually tired was like and quickly excused himself though Kieran's parents barely seemed to notice him.

So he hurried up the stairs. Kieran slept peacefully inside until the door was thrown open making him jump but being wrapped in sheets he simply fell to the floor with oomph.

"Your still in bed!? Serves you right to fall hope you're in pain." Kieran looked up at him and yawned. "Well yea Litleo, Pokemon are coming out of the wood work so what's the point?"

"Well it may be to get an education… ya know possibly."

"Even so schools most likely canceled I mean think about it which would you rather do catch Pokemon or teach?"

Leo mulled it over in his mind thinking of the possibilities before shaking his head vigorously.

"No we need an education and the teachers know that. Besides it- is- not- an- Ee-vee." He said over pronunciating to prove his point. "She- is- a– fox… Kit."

"Kit? Her?"

"The name for a baby fox yes…" Kieran rolled back on the balls of his heels and gave a convincing nod.

"Shut up we're going to school, now get dressed."

"But I don't wanna and besides the place is probably boarded up anyway."

**The day after 9:00 A.M. The day after**

As it turned out the school was not in fact boarded up in fact it was in full swing when they arrived. Kieran was discouraged that life was marching on normally at school, this was made worse by Leo who through the day would nudge him with his elbow saying stuff like see, I told you so, and Kit is only a fox. Stuff like that, so by lunch Kieran was fed up he knew Kit was a Pokemon and he felt terrible because Leo had one and didn't care he wanted one and yet here he was at school wasting his valuable time.

Thus they ate in absolute silence Kieran was angry Leo wouldn't accept it and Leo was angry that Kieran was such a thick headed child. Lunch ended on a bland note though they agreed to meet up after school. During his afternoon classes Kieran spent his time looking stuff up on his phone like news stories trying to find a shred of hope that Pokémon were real but it didn't come and he began to wonder if Kit wasn't just a fox… An oddly looking fox that looked nothing like a fox but one all the same.

He sighed as he exited school walking to his bench to wait on Leo. As the minutes passed he couldn't help but study his peers walking to and fro wondering if one of them had a secret.

"Hey Karen we going home or what?" He jumped off the bench, and nearly out of his skin he'd lost all track of time so he hopped to it following Leo. The walk was quiet at first before Kieran spoke.

"Okay I'm sorry I guess I was wrong I just jumped the gun."

Leo didn't answer for a few seconds.

"Yea I'm sorry to I was trying to refuse the idea Pokemon could be real because I know how far a fall it could be."

"Oh trust me it's defiantly a long way to fall… I gotta run into my house and grab some stuff." He answered as they arrived at his house.

Kieran headed inside while Leo kept walking along the sidewalk. Inside he grabbed the keys checked everything and was about to leave when he heard the TV from the living room, that his dad must have left on. So he went to turn it off but froze when he heard what it was saying.

"-Featured here a small dog, green in coloration capable of shooting sparks of electricity from its body. Let me tell you folks never in my career-" but Kieran wasn't listening, as a video now played of the dog running from the camera yellow sparks going everywhere. The video ended with the Elektrike shooting into the woods around town.

He hit the power and made a mad dash out the door and down the street. Once there he slowed down and tried to not be so ecstatic but nothing could remove the beaming grin he held on his face. Inside Leo sat on the couch reading a book with Kit in his lap bandage free and stretched out, though she jumped to her feet when she saw Kieran. Luckily Leo was busy trying to calm Kit down then to pay attention to him. So he sat in a recliner across from Leo and played with the throw pillow for a bit.

Once Kit was calmed Leo looked to him and said.

"So what do you wanna do?"

"Oh I don't know I kind of want to get to know Kit." Leo raised an eyebrow but said nothing as Kieran got up. He turned and fluffed the pillow so it sat facing Leo, the design somewhat looking like a bulls eye. Kieran walked over and kneeled beside the couch so he was basically eye level with Kit. "Firstly Leo are you sure that Kit is not a Pokemon?"

Leo looked serious for a second. "What this again? No I'm sure Kit is not an Eevee."

"Okay, okay." He answered defensively raising his hands. "Now Kit." He said to the fox who was looking at him very wary. "Hi Kit I'm Leo's friend-" The so called friend simply rolled his eyes. "Now I know you don't think much of me but I'm trying here." He said extending his hand for her to sniff. She did and then positioned herself to be scratched behind the ears.

He did so happily. "Now Kit can you do me a favor?" Leo shook his head slowly watching his moron of a friend."It is for Leo's benefit." He told her and she slowly nodded. Which made Leo wince.

"Kit will you please use tackle on that cushion?" Kieran asked with as much sincerity as he could muster.

Leo glared at Kieran as hard as he could. "Really-"he had barely begun his sentence when Kit nodded jumping to her feet. She hopped onto the coffee table and dove straight for the cushion, not only knocking the chair over but sending it into the bookshelf behind.

Even Kieran couldn't have expected this much damage though Leo simply gaped and where the chair was a pile of ruble was all that remained. Then Kit smirking like she'd won a competition trotted out of the rubble bushy tail held high, before hopping up into Leo's lap though he flinched at her fluffyness who had just broke a chair and possibly some books as well. But Kit simply sat in his lap a look of victory in her eyes. "Okay it's an Eevee… It's a Pokémon…"

"Yes!" Kieran leapt up punching the air with the motion he'd been saving since yesterday when Leo had hit him in the gut. Leo though no longer disbelieving he was having trouble processing so Kieran showed him the clip from the news about the Electrike which now came with an advisory for strange beasts. Kieran simply ate it all up, and wanted to go out and find his partner Pokémon that night but Leo forbid it. He said that if he went outside people may get suspicious or he may be turned around and told to go back in.

So the two well three simply stayed inside and talked about what all this meant and what would come of it. Peoples general reactions would be to kill or t the very least fear what they don't understand. Plus the fact that bad people may try to use the Pokemon to their own ends, and finally with much coaxing from Kieran the need to train in order to stay safe. In short it was a long night and Kieran wound up spending the night at Leo's after convincing his parents, who were far less brain dead at night when they were wide awake.

But he managed it at last lying down on the red and white bean bag in Leo's room. Before he passed out however he looked over and saw Leo asleep with Kit rolled up with him both snoozing away... Kieran wanted that and he swore that the next day he'd have it.

**There it is please review. Also it may be a while before the next update but not as long as this one so... yay.**


End file.
